Hey Girl
by KaceyO
Summary: One shot L/J fic based on the song "Hey Girl" by Dashboard Confessional. Cute sixth year moments!


I was listening to this song and the story just kind of unfolded in my head!! Enjoy :)

**"Hey Girl"**

_Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you  
That makes me  
Wish that I was smart enough for you_

"Can anyone tell me the three most important ingredients to the Wit-Sharpening potion?" Professor Slughorn asked his sixth year students on a warm September afternoon. Lily Evan's hand shot up. "Ah, of course Miss Evans!"

"Ground scarab beetles, cut ginger roots and armadillo bile." She answered confidently.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Exclaimed Professor Slughorn. Sirius Black elbowed James Potter in the ribs, breaking him out of his gaze where he was watching the cute red head smile in satisfaction.

"Ow, what was that for Padfoot?"

"Evans just got us the points back from throwing dungbombs at Filch." He said grinning. James returned the grin.

"How do you keep track of home many points we end up costing Gryffindor?" James asked amused.

"Moony does. Poor bloke needs so little to amuse him,"

"Coming from the one who suggested pelting Filch with dungbombs."

"Git deserved it." Sirius shrugged and James chuckled. He went back to looking at the blackboard, but his gaze always seemed to stop at the first set of desks. While Lily's cleverness (especially her gift at Potions) drove some students mad, it only mad James fall for her more.

--

_Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh  
And I think that I could get used to that  
And you're already used to laughing at me_

"Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as during an ordinary breakfast, the food on the Slytherin table turned gold and scarlet and the bowls and silverware to the shapes of lions. It got worse—when any Slytherin went to speak, it came out in a mighty lion roar. It took McGonagall one guess as to who was behind it and the looks on James and Sirius' faces confirmed her suspicion. The boys never looked guilty after pulling one of their stunts; they always had this look of pride, amusement and mischief. As she restored the table to normal before advancing on the pair James looked over at Lily who, to his utter surprise, was laughing. Her laugh was loud, but feminine at the same time and she had faint dimples when her mouth was curved into a smile.

"We were just showing some spirit," Sirius shrugged when Professor McGonagall approached the boys. After six years, they didn't even try to deny their pranks and they served their detentions proudly, boasting about them like they were prizes. Though Lily found their arrogant behavior annoying, the sight of her former-best friend Severus growing like a lion had amused her.

"Well then you two can show some spirit when you clean out the hospital wing bedpans—the Muggle way!" She added. James and Sirius exchanged looks of horror to which Lily had another laughing fit.

--

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction_

"Honestly?!" Lily shrieked as she walked into the common room on Valentine's day to see a banner that read "_ON THIS DAY OF LOVE, WE RECOGNIZE THOSE WHO ARE MEANT TO BE_" and a picture of James was connected to a picture of Lily with an obnoxious heart. "He hasn't asked me out for TWO whole weeks and then he pulls a stunt like this!" She huffed and pointed her wand at it, but it would not budge.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lily-flower." James sweetly as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter bounded down the boys dormitory stairs.

"You're crazy," Mary McKinnon shook her head at James, though admiring his dedication.

"I wasn't trying to impress _you_." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes as Lily fumed next to her.

--

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
And I've got designs on lighting you up  
And setting you off  
And watching you burn for me_

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as James strolled up to her in the second floor east corridor.

"Prefect Moony was sick last night and was unable to attend to his duties tonight." James responded with ease, running his hand through his hair

"And he sent you?" Lily asked, unbelievingly.

"I'm always up for a nightly stroll. Especially with the good company." He added with a wink and Lily rolled her eyes. It had been a month since the "Valentine's Day Fiasco" which resulted in James receiving a very nasty bat-bogey hex. That resulted in the first truce between the two—if he would quit his outrageous stunts that included her, she wouldn't have to hex him into oblivion.

"Alright Potter, but I swear-"

"I'll save the love poem for another time." James said and she chuckled. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Lily cleared her throat.

"Why me?" She asked. The question had been bugging her for the past few weeks (actually the past six years). "Why do you always ask me out? I always say no."

"But one day you're going to say yes." James said, giving her a crooked smile that made her insides flutter a little. "And I'm going to keep asking until that day"

"So it's just a chase?" She said, feeling oddly irritated and stupid for thinking of some of the reasons she thought he would say. "It's because I don't fall all over you and your stupid stuck-up hair and Quidditch talent. If I ever said yes you would drop me just like all those other girls." She said in a rush of fury. She looked at James' face who was wearing a shocked expression. Her anger was bubbling inside her as she stormed off. But who was she angry at? James, for making her feel stupid or herself for believing that he may actually like her?

--

_The world lives for the weekend  
Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them  
Without a line to divide  
What is their's and what is mine_

James sulked around Hogsmeade for the first time he could ever remember. Lily hadn't talked to him for the remainder of the week and he still didn't understand what he did wrong.

"C'mon Prongs, just tell us what is bloody wrong!" Sirius said, breaking him out of his thoughts. James whipped his head around. After Lily blew up at him he went back to the common room, irritated and had refused to tell Sirius and Remus what was bothering him.

"I don't want to-"

"I don't care." Sirius said plainly. "It's boring when you're all depressed and Moony is still recovering and Wormy is…well I don't know where he ever is these days but he's not fun either."

"Is it about Lily?" Remus asked, knowing full well it was but deciding it was best to ease James into telling them. James nodded curtly and recounted their conversation.

"Well I always thought she was mental." Sirius shrugged. James looked at Remus for an intelligent piece of advice and was surprised when Remus was smiling.

"Isn't it obvious?" When he received blank stares from both he continued. "She wanted you to tell her how you feel for her, tell her why she is different than the other girls."

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"You know for dating half the school population, you think you would understand a girl's mind" Remus said with a laugh.

"I understand the other parts just fine." Sirius smirked, but comprehension dawned on James.

"You don't think she…" he started.

"Is starting to rethink the hatred feelings?" Remus finished. "Yes James, I think she is."

--

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from  
We live like it's the latest attraction_

_Go on, go on  
Your cruel intentions won't  
Solve your problems  
Everyone's gotta hit  
Bottom  
Bottomed down in the long run_

"Lily!" James said, catching up with her the following day. He had looked at the map and seen she was coming out of the library and he ran to catch up with her. Lily, startled by the use of her first name, turned around against her will.

"What Potter?" She asked irritated. She knew ignoring him had been immature but she felt embarrassed after their stroll in the corridor. She had slowly begun to realize over the past few months that her feelings of annoyance towards James had been changing into feelings of something more. It had been hard not to talk to him at breakfast or in class, especially when she would catch him looking at her.

"James." He said suddenly.

"Fine, James." Lily said and James tried to control the grin that spread across his face when she heard him use his name. "What do you want?"

"You asked me why you," he rushed. "It's not just because you always say no, because I'm not a masochist, I don't like being rejected. It's because one day I know you will say yes and that will be the best day ever. It's because you're smart and beautiful and have a great laugh and drive me insane with you rejections but somehow," he slowed down, taking a step toward her. "Somehow I don't mind." Lily was frozen on the spot, her knees threatening to quaver underneath her. She bit her lip and looked into his hazel eyes.

"What if I did say yes?" She asked softly. James cupped her face in his hand.

"I'd kiss you." He said simply. "So I'm going to ask you just one more time—Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She said and he smiled.

"Brilliant." He said huskily and he brought his lips to hers and the two shared a passionate kiss that had been a long time coming.

_And those are the times you need love_

**THE END**


End file.
